


Guardian

by teainthetardiswithloki



Series: Things Tony Stark Shouldn't Be [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel!Tony, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teainthetardiswithloki/pseuds/teainthetardiswithloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth instalment in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/29222">Things Tony Stark Shouldn't Be</a> series</p><p>Quite some time ago, Araqiel’s not too sure how long now, he was appointed guardian of earth. Because that’s what angels do, guard and protect. <br/>The now-inventor might have fallen off that band wagon some time ago. <br/>Okay, so maybe a more accurate description would be that the wagon was boring and seemed pointless so he's modified the rules a bit. <br/>He'd never factored his magic bonding him to the god of chaos into the equation though<br/> </p><p><strong>Note:</strong> It has been brought to my attention that this fic got abandoned, and then deleted. But I've found it in the recess' of my computer, and one lovely soul asked me to finish it, so I have!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting with a 'currently being written' label on it for two years.. it's been two years since I've written ANYTHING.  
> Jesus Christ.  
> Well. I'm not at uni right now and bored out of my brain, so its done.  
> Considering when I started this age of ultron is not taken into consideration
> 
> Uploading progressively in chapters. Un-betaed

Quite some time ago, Araqiel’s not too sure how long now, he was appointed guardian of earth. Because that’s what angels do, guard and protect. 

The now-inventor might have fallen off that band wagon some time ago.

Okay, so maybe a more accurate description would be that the wagon was boring and pointless and going nowhere so he modified the rules a little.

He tried to follow the original rules, really he did. But humanity was so bent on destroying itself, killing each other, for the stupidest of reasons. Race, religion, you name it and Araqiel has watched humans kill other humans because of it.

So he might have given up. Maybe. 

Yeah, definitely gave up. 

You can’t save humanity from itself, he’d decided, that was a life goal just waiting to fail. No matter if it was his ‘job’ or ‘destiny’ or some other bullshit.  
But what he could protect humanity from? Outside forces. Outside, otherworldly forces like the Tesseract, and Araqiel wasn’t so inclined to let the god forsaken bone-deep curiosity of one Howard Stark ruin this planet using a stupid glowing blue cube.

So the angel made friends with Howard Stark. The mad Stark, and he was by all accounts mad, took him in. Adopted Araqiel as his own blood because how could he not? With the angel showing such interest and knowledge in the Tesseract, how on earth was the elder Stark to resist? 

And so Tony Stark was born. Araqiel sliding into the shadows to keep an eye on the Tesseract and the experiments humanity subjected it too, knowing full well leaving a powerful relic like that in the hands of humans, ever curious and greedy humans, without some form of supervision, would be a disaster. 

So Tony Stark became known as a genius, and hacking Shield files on the Tesseract became a common occurrence. As well as keeping an eye on the dozen or so other artefacts without earthly origins that the organisation came across over the years. 

The incident with one Thor Odinson was particularly hilarious to watch.

The incident with the Ten Rings, and said actual, physic power producing, rings? 

Yeah, not so much. 

Tony would regret that one, for pretty much the rest of forever. The arc reactor was an inconvenience. 

A life saving inconvenience. But the point still stands.

If the shrapnel hadn’t been infused with magic from those rings his healing capabilities would have been more than able to eject the metal and heal up. But, because of said magic, it couldn’t. And so Tony Stark came back from the desert carrying a little glowing circle of light, helped along a little by his magic and bolted to his rib cage so his body wouldn’t reject the intrusion and let the shrapnel kill him.  


By the time he got back the Tesseract was showing signs of becoming more active and Shield had hired some, absolutely brilliant in Tony’s opinion, scientists to try and figure out just what the hell was going on.  


When Tony realised the cube was being tampered with, from the other end, from the void of all the places in the universe, it was too late. The god of mischief and chaos had arrived, killed a whole lot of good Shield agents, brought the facility to the ground and escaped. With the cube and mind controlled lackeys in tow.

Tony couldn’t help but wonder why these things had to happen just when he’d started patching things up with Pepper since the palladium poisoning incident. 

He was expecting it when Coulson showed up with a dossier for him to read on the Tesseract and the beginning of the avengers’ initiative. So he let Pepper leave with Phil and got to work.

Tony grinned and his wings, even hidden as they were, twitched in anticipation as he looked everything over. If this team actually managed to function together, this fight would be so much more fun than he’d allowed himself to have in decades.

 

OOOOO

 

Tony had thought Loki was the one controlling this whole fiasco, whatever the plan was, and from his impassioned speech about freedom the plan was world domination. But seeing the trickster in person had given him doubts. 

The god was unhinged, to an alarming degree.

Tony was aware that Loki had fallen, but he did not know to where. Whoever Loki had met with in his fall, they had shown him the Tesseract and it had done him no good.

Not that it mattered, Tony was a guardian of earth, a shitty one perhaps, but he had the title none the less. And with this new team hopefully they could stop whatever it is Loki has planned. 

On the helicarrier Jarvis had been decrypting all of Shield’s security protocols, and when he found Phase two, oh Tony was ready to blow something up. So ready to blow something up. His wings flexed outwards as anger made him clench his fists and he narrowly missed clocking Rogers over the head with his feathers. 

Fury appeared at just the right moment. 

“Tell me Director, since when has Shield been attempting to create weapons with the Tesseract?”

Fury clenched his jaw as he met Tony’s gaze, “This is why we didn’t want you on board Stark, you should have a name tag that says security breach in big red letters.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Well duh, an intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome. But back to the subject Director.” He turned to look at Captain Rogers, “Didn’t Hydra make weapons with the Tesseract Capsicle, that was a thing that happened yes?” 

Rogers’ expression darkened and so the arguing began, and almost simultaneously so did the explosions, and down went the helicarrier as Tony scrambled to get the motors up and running again. 

The Captain wasn’t much help, and Tony almost laughed at his “It looks like it runs on some form of electricity”, but he didn’t. With a great effort he didn’t. 

It wasn’t long after they got the helicarrier up and running again that Tony started watching all the footage of Loki in Germany. The trickster was a showman alright, he wanted to make an impact, to intimidate people, have his name plastered on- 

Tony swore loudly and tried not to flex his wings in frustration, Rogers raised an eyebrow at him.

“He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it Rogers. He wants his name plastered across this city in lights. Can you think of how that might apply to me as well?” The Captain’s eyes widened and Tony spun on his heel, “Suit up Rogers, Jarvis says we’ve got limited time before a portal opens over New York, from my tower, because that’s where Loki is right now. _My tower_ , the son of a bitch. Fetch the others and prepare for war. I’ll meet you there.”

With that the suit closed around him and Tony took off, headed straight for Stark Tower, muttering the entire time about gods and their ridiculous love of the dramatic.

 

OOOOO

 

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity”

Tony grinned as he made his way down the stairs and towards the bar, trying to hide his extreme discomfort behind bravado as his wings twitched in concern “No actually, I’m planning to threaten you. I don’t appreciate you threatening my planet Liesmith. And neither do the rest of the avengers”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and Tony sighed as his slipped the bracelets for the Mark 7 on and poured himself a drink, “That’s what we’re calling ourselves, earth’s mightiest heroes type thing. You threatened our planet. So now we’re threatening you.”

Up close he could tell that Loki’s words weren’t entirely his own and neither was his will. The blue of the Tesseract glowed in his gaze and Tony felt vaguely horrified that someone with enough power to ensnare the god of chaos was now bargaining for full control of the Tesseract.

“I have an army.”

Tony grinned straight over the top of the feeling of growing horror in the pit of his stomach, “And we have a hulk, your brother the god, two master assassins and myself. I think you’re out numbered.” 

Loki took a few steps towards him and raised the sceptre to Tony's chest, “How will your friends have time for me when they’re so busy fighting you?”

Tony raised an eyebrow as a vague clinking noise emanated from his chest and the power in Loki’s weapon failed to control him, “Having issues with the glowstick of destiny there buddy?”

Loki frowned in confusion and tried again, Tony grinned when nothing happened, like he knew it wouldn’t. 

“Well, performance issues, not uncommon, one out of five-“

The inventor was cut off as Loki hefted him off the ground and seemed to hesitate, his eyes flicking out to behind Tony, where the inventors wings, still hidden behind a spell of illusion mind you, were now spread fully.

Tony’s eyes widened in shock but before he could say a thing Loki was launching him out the window and he was freefalling. The fall wouldn’t kill him but damn would it hurt. 

Tony started to worry just before the familiar comfort of the suit wrapped around him like a second skin and took off moments before hitting the ground.

The fighting began in earnest and apparently the world security council decided to end it. God Tony was going to kill all of them. A nuke. What in the fucking hell were they thinking. 

The affirmative came in from Fury, and fuck, if Tony, who’s goddamn job it was to protect this planet, couldn’t stop that nuke who the hell could.

“Anybody copy, I can close the portal. Black Widow here, and I can close the portal.”

“Fuck, don’t!” Tony yelled into the comm as he got under the nuke and pushed it up, “I’ve got a nuke coming in, and I know exactly where to put it.”

Tony heard Rogers pause, “Stark, you know that’s a one way trip.”

“Nowhere else to put it Cap.” 

Tony flew up. And up and up and straight through the portal. 

Holy fuck was it cold. The cold, dead vacuum of the void was a sensation he had never felt before, and when he opened his eyes after the jarring impact of landing with the Hulk he decided he never wanted to feel it again. 

Tony decided he was going to take a day. Fuck this planet and its people and their damn curiosity and his stupid inability to protect it when he was supposed to. He could have stopped this before it started if he had just taken the Tesseract when Howard Stark had found it.

A couple hours later and Loki and Thor were returning home, the Tesseract in tow, taking the cube far out of the reach of humanity. Which Tony thought was a damn good thing. 

After the gods disappeared into the sky Tony turned to the others, “Once you’ve all taken your respective leave time, as I’m sure you will, there will be a floor at the Tower for each of you.”

Steve grinned as him as he got on his motorbike, “We’ll hold you to that Stark.” 

Tony gave the assassins’ and Steve a casual salute before he turned to Bruce, “Shall we Doctor Banner?”

Bruce smiled at him, “It would be my pleasure Mr Stark.”

Tony grinned and they both got in the car to drive to Stark Tower.

 

OOOOO

 

It wasn’t long after New York that Pepper decided to call things off. She loved him, and he her, but had decided that him being Iron Man, devoting so much time to that, had become something she could no longer handle. She loved him but she didn’t love Iron Man, and Tony couldn’t separate the two. 

So it ended. Tony drowned himself in a bottle for a week before Bruce pulled him out of it for a good meal and some science to blow shit up and he started to get back to himself.

A month after the break up and Tony’s mostly okay, he still loved her, but realised that since New York it hasn’t been the same sort of love it was before. And then a distraction presents itself in the form of a fellow avenger in his lobby.

Steve was the first to move it, after Bruce of course. He turned up with a large duffle bag of stuff and parked his bike on the curb. Tony met him in the lobby with a grin and directed him where to park his bike.

“I’ll meet you on your floor Cap, Jarvis will direct you how to get there yeah?”

Steve nodded, slightly bewildered as he got back on his bike and parked it in the garage.

Tony watched on the cameras with a smug sort of satisfaction as Steve jumped a little when Jarvis introduced himself in the private elevator.

“Um, who are you Mr Jarvis?” Steve asked, his grip tightening a little on the straps of his bag.

“Just Jarvis please Captain. And I’m Mr Stark’s housekeeper, among other things. I’m a computer Mr Rogers, designed by Mr Stark. I inhabit every bit of this tower and Sirs tech. Should you ever need help with anything around the tower do just ask.”

Tony watched as the elevator came to a stop and Steve grinned, “Alright Jarvis, will do.”

The inventor greeted Steve with a smile, even as his wings twitched nervously, as the Captain stepped out of the elevator and into his living room, “So Cap,” Tony said with a sweeping gesture that encompassed the whole room, “Welcome to your new living room and kitchen.”

Tony watched in satisfaction as Steve’s jaw dropped open and he looked around, “Tony, I couldn’t possibly accept this. It’s far too much, I-“

Tony cut him off with a firm tutting noise, “No getting out of this now you’re here Rogers. Every member of the team gets a floor. This is yours.” Tony pointed past the kitchen down a wide hallway. “Down there you’ll find a bedroom with ensuite bathroom and two spare rooms. Make them whatever you want, library, guest room, studio, take your pick Cap. Let Jarvis know and he can organise renovations and furniture and the like.”

Steve still looked vaguely like a gaping fish, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

Tony grinned at him as he clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Explore, get settled. Bruce’s floor is above this one, the common floor above that and then my penthouse starts, I’ve got one lab floor and one living space one. Under your floor there is Natasha, Clint and then Thor’s floor. On the common floor there is also a gym and a shooting range. The twin assassins should be arriving tomorrow.”

Steve nodded, still obviously in shock so Tony decided to give him some space as he backed towards the elevator, “Bruce and I usually eat on the common floor, Jarvis will let you know when and you should join us.”

The Captain finally turned to look at him, a grin on his face, “That sounds great Tony, I’ll be there.” He paused a moment before asking, “I’ll ask Jarvis if I need anything else yeah?”

Tony grinned as he stepped back into the elevator, “That’s right Cap, he is at your service. Right J?”

“Of course Sir”

The doors closed with a ding on Steve pleased face and Tony couldn’t contain the slight fluttering he felt go through his wings. This team was going to be good. Alot of fun, probably alot of arguing, but the most interesting thing to happen in a good long while. Tony could use some more people, intelligent, interesting and funny people, in his life. Earth could be so very boring after awhile, and he’d almost begun to think of all of humanity as one giant mass of stupid decisions that backfired so very spectacularly. The avengers helped remind him why he was assigned guardian of the earth in the first place. No matter the shitty job he’s done of it.

 

OOOOO

 

Tony took the elevator down to his lab and collapsed into a stool. He had a couple of hours till dinner with Bruce and Steve, so he’d use the time for something useful.

He flexed his wings and with a little less than a thought dropped the illusion that hid them.

When stretched out from tip to tip his wing span was verging on 8 meters, and he felt a tinge of despair as he moved one wing around to groom the feathers.

His wings used to be gold all over, feathers shining and perfect when he first arrived on earth. But the more he neglected to protect the people he had taken under his care, when he gave up on protecting humanity from itself, the darker they got, black beginning to invade the gold. A little less than half of his feathers were speckled with black, some completely black, other fading from black at their base to gold at the tips.

Since becoming iron man the black had begun to fade ever so slowly. He was regaining the gold which meant he was doing a better job at protecting this planet. He knew he was, even if humanity made it a very hard job to believe there was any point in sometimes. 

He spent a couple of hours grooming his wings, separating feathers and smoothing out rough patches when Jarvis said Bruce was almost done making dinner.

Tony flicked the illusion back over his wings and folded them against his back as he made his way to the elevator and up to the common room floor.

He was surprised when he got there to find Steve and Bruce finishing up the cooking, while Clint and Natasha argued in very solemn tones about how to properly set the table, obviously trying to make the other laugh first.

“You know you’re not supposed to be able to get into the private floors of the tower without me knowing.”

Clint grinned at him as Jarvis replied, “My apologies Sir, but Mr Barton and Miss Romanoff are on the list of people with security clearance and you were somewhat occupied in the lab.”

“Oh, we have security clearance?” Natasha asked, eyebrow raised.

“Of course Ms Romanoff, all members of the avengers have full access to all private levels of the tower and can get to Sirs labs. Though if you can actually enter the lab and private floors will be up to those inhabiting them.”

Both Shield agents grinned at him and Tony shrugged with a smile, “Welcome to the tower then, I suppose this counts as our first team dinner does it?”

Steve grinned as he walked from the kitchen with a large dish of curry, and Bruce followed with rice, “We’re missing Thor, but considering he’s off world then yes, I suppose it is.”

Tony smiled as he sat, looking to Clint and Natasha, “Did you like your floors?”

“I’m more excited about the shooting and archery range I found on this floor,” Clint said around a mouthful of food.

Natasha snorted, “Clint chew your damn food. And yes thankyou Tony. I assume we can do whatever we like with the other two rooms?”

Tony grinned as he dished himself up some curry, “You can do whatever you like with the whole floor if you want Tasha, just ask Jarvis and he’ll organise any type of renovations and supplies, furniture. Whatever, go for it.” Tony put a spoonful of food in his mouth and groaned a little obscenely.“Bruce, marry me and make me this curry every day, it’s amazing, you’re amazing.”

Bruce grinned at him, “I’m not marrying you Tony, but I can make curry when I cook if you like it that much.”

Steve nodded enthusiastically, “He’s right Bruce, this is amazing.”

Tony grinned at the slight blush that decorated Bruce’s cheeks at that. The team had officially moved in. And, first dinner down, it’s going very well.

Tony felt his wings flutter slightly with unfamiliar optimism and hope.


	2. Chapter Two

Loki had spent months in a magic suppressing cell, no torture had been involved, surprisingly, but he had been fighting to release his mind of Thanos’ hold.

This far from the Mad Titan he had managed it. Barely. He could use his magic within his own body and it had taken time, but now he was free inside his own head and it wouldn’t be long before he was free of Asgard altogether.

Two guards came to get him, snapping the cuffs over his wrists and around his ankles before walking him into a hallway where he was quickly surrounded by more guards, their helmets gleaming in the fire light as they wound their way through corridors towards the throne room. 

He ended up standing in front of the All-Father, the room cleared save for himself, the king and his Mother. 

He was surprised to find Thor nowhere in sight.

“Loki, your crimes against Midgard are great. Those against Jotunheim I understand, and blame no one but myself. But your attempted takeover of Midgard cost many lives and you shall be punished.”

Loki tilted his head slightly, “I let myself be captured Odin, you know better than to believe I am that easy to contain or defeat.” He smirked as Odin tightened his grip on the arms of the throne, obviously frustrated, “I will admit, the green beast broke my spine, but it healed before the other avengers of Midgard arrived. I wished to be brought back here.”

Odin stood from his throne and marched his way down the steps, getting as close to the trickster as he dared, staring Loki down.

“Why?”

Loki smiled, a small sharp thing, “Because the magic here in Asgard was sufficient enough to weaken, and give me time to break, the hold the Mad Titan had on my mind. And I can break these cuffs and leave whenever I wish.”

Odin narrowed his eyes, “The Mad Titan put you up too this, you landed with him once you finished your fall through the void?”

The trickster nodded minutely, “Indeed. I opened the portal not nearly as wide as I could have. And I did try to keep children out of the line of fire. My actions were my own, but his presence inside my mind meant I could only sabotage myself to a certain degree lest he tear my mind apart.”

Frigga stepped forward, pushing Odin aside to reach a hand up to the side of Loki’s face, “Oh my son-“

Loki took a step back, dodging her hand. “Do not mother. Please. I am not planning to stay.”

“Those shackles bind your magic, you cannot break them Loki.” Odin said, face impassive.

The trickster grinned, quick and sharp, as he let his skin bleed through from its usually pale complexion to deep cobalt blue, “You failed to take my true skin into account.”

With a thought Loki froze the shackles constricting his wrists and ankles, before pushing out with enough force to break the now brittle metal. They fell to the floor with a clatter and the cuffs around his ankles followed. All of his muscles ached, and his magic reserves were extremely low. 

But not low enough to disable his escape. He had made sure of that.

He lifted his red eyes to meet Odin’s shocked gaze, “I am not your son and I never was.”

The trickster turned on his heel but paused when he heard his mother make a slightly pained noise. 

He turned back to see her, hand outstretched towards his retreating form. She stepped towards him and he stepped back, his expression cracked wide open as shame and anger took over his face.

“Loki. Please.”

He shook his head a little, “I am your son mother. I always will be. But I must go, Asgard is not a place I wish to be.”

Loki gave her a brittle smile as he turned away from her and teleported out of the throne room with what little of his magic he had left.

He did not intend to land in Stark Tower, and especially not in Tony Stark’s personal lab of all places.

 

OOOOO

 

It has been a little over six months since the battle of New York and Stark Tower, now dubbed Avengers Tower, had become a home for all of the earth bound avengers. 

Its movie night, which Tony thinks is a stupid thing because they weekly dragged him out of the lab for it, and the team are seated around the huge TV on the common floor having a marathon of Doctor Who.

How movie night turned into 4am-later-still-watching-doctor-who-night Tony isn’t sure.

Which is about when Jarvis interrupted to inform them of Thor’s arrival.

“It appears Mr Odinson has materialised on the landing pad of your penthouse Sir, should I direct him here?”

Tony nodded, “Yeah J, fast as you can. I assume he’s back with news of Loki.” He said as Natasha, guardian of the remote, paused the show and they all waited expectantly. 

A few minutes later the elevator opened with a ding and a disgruntled looking Thor stepped out.

“My friends, I have bad news.”

Tony frowned as Steve got up to usher Thor over to the table, the other avengers seating themselves around it, “He escaped didn’t he?” 

Thor looked to him in surprise, “Yes, my brother has escaped during his trial and disappeared to I know not where. How did you know friend Stark?”

Tony shrugged, “You said you had bad news, and I had a feeling.” 

“A feeling?” Natasha asked with raised brows

“Yeah, well why didn’t he just teleport when we cornered him in the penthouse? He can go wherever the fuck he wants to whenever he wants. He let us catch him. I assume there was a reason.” Tony looked from Natasha to Thor with a shrug, “He wasn’t going to let himself get caught if he knew he couldn’t get out of wherever you’d put him.”

He watched Thor’s face as the gods eyes widened, “You are correct. He’s had a reason for all of this. I wish to know it.” He stood up abruptly, “I must find him. And speak to my father about what exactly transpired during my brother’s trial. Goodbye my friends, I shall see you soon. I only dropped by to warn you to keep a close watch.” And with that he marched out to the balcony, yelling for Heimdall as he went. 

Tony watched him go and when he turned back to the table all of the remaining avengers were looking at him with narrowed eyes and suspicious expressions. 

“You have a theory, what is it?” Natasha asked

Tony sighed as he got up to fetch a tablet before coming back to the table, “Jarvis, give me a still of Loki’s face from when I was talking to him, preferably one where you can see his eyes. Put it up beside one of Clint’s face from before Natasha knocked him on the head.”

He saw Clint cringe slightly in his peripheral but ignored it as Jarvis complied and he handed the tablet to Natasha. He watched her eyes widen minutely before she handed it to Steve and it made a round around the table.

“My theory, which I’m pretty sure is right, is that Loki wasn’t acting completely under his own jurisdiction. The Tesseract was inside his head too, for brief periods of time his eyes looked like Barton’s did. I think he let us catch him because returning to Asgard put him far out of reach of whoever was inside his head, gave him time to break those bonds.”

Steve frowned, “Tony are you sure he wasn’t just too damaged from the Hulk smashing him into the floor to leave? Maybe he actually wanted to rule earth?”

Tony shook his head as Bruce handed the tablet back to him, “I’ve got some shield files that give Thor’s account of what happened is Asgard because Fury was smart enough to ask.” He pulled up some files, fake ones, to show to the others. It worked as an explanation for why he would know these things. “Thor said Loki’s exact words were ‘I never wanted the throne’, now doesn’t that sound a bit fishy considering what happened here six months or so ago?”

Natasha hummed in agreement, “That is true. He’s mad, we know he fell through what Thor refers to as the void. And I don’t think that’s any place anyone would want to spend a great deal of time in.”

Tony shuddered and pulled his wings into himself, tight against his back, “It’s not. Thirty seconds was enough for me Natasha. And Thor said Loki was gone for far longer than that.” 

Steve nodded, “Okay, so if we’re working on this theory does that mean Loki isn’t guilty?”

Tony snorted as Natasha shook her head, “Steve, the guy is insane. He might have been mind controlled, and this war with us wasn’t his idea. But that definitely does not make him a good guy.”

Clint nodded, “Even without the influence of whoever wanted the Tesseract, Loki was crazy, violent and crazy, I gathered that much.”

“So what do we do?” 

Bruce spoke up, his voice carefully quiet, “Nothing Steve. If he comes back with some serious plans for damage to our planet we stop him. But until then, what else can we do, I mean really?”

Steve nodded and Tony stood up, tucking the tablet under one arm as he went, “We just wait, if he reappears here and causes trouble we take care of him. That’s that.” The inventor backed his way towards the elevator as he pointed at Clint, “Now in apology for bringing up the mind control incident Barton, I’m going to make you a new bow.”

Clint grinned at him with a wave as the elevator doors started to close, “You know what I like honey, make it good!”

Tony leant against the wall as he laughed, the doors closed with a ding and Jarvis directed it to his private lab in the lower penthouse level of the tower.

 

OOOOO

 

Tony wandered into the lab, the blue lights of his work space flickering to life as he sat down on a stool and got to work. Clint had given him a list of several things he wanted modified with his current bow, but Tony had decided he’d just make him a whole new one.

He was drawing up calculations when Jarvis spoke up and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Sir is appears we have intruder.”

Tony stood from his seat and turned to see none other than Loki, standing in the middle of his workshop, looking around with a severely confused expression on his face and his skin a deep shade of blue.

“Loki?”

Tony raised his eyebrows as the trickster’s red gaze snapped up to meet his, before the god’s skin faded back to its usual pale complexion. 

Loki inclined his head in a nod, “Stark.” 

Tony tilted his head slightly and examined the trickster. The god was paler than usual with deep circles under his eyes. He had been obviously kept in confinement for some time and Tony frowned as Loki’s eyes drifted shut and he swayed a little on his feet, reaching out to grab the closest work bench in a white knuckled grip.

“Sir, might I advise informing the other-“

“Nope. Not going to happen J.” Tony tapped his fingers against the workbench at his back while the trickster opened his eyes to frown at him, “Full lab lockdown Jarvis, no one gets in until I get Loki somewhere he isn’t going to be found.”

Loki’s frown deepened as he stared at Tony, “Why are you not calling your fellow avengers? And what makes you think I’m going to stay Stark?”

Tony smirked,”By the looks of you you’re not going anywhere for a long while, correct?” Tony waited until Loki sighed and nodded reluctantly before continuing, “I also know you weren’t completely in control of your own mind and you sabotaged yourself when you were here with the Chitauri, therefore I’m offering you a place to recover in peace.”

By now the tricksters eyebrows were sky high as he regarded the inventor, “How could you possibly know those things? And what would you wish in return?”

Tony hummed quietly as he took a step towards the trickster, “I’m a genius, and something about you not wanting a throne rang some alarm bells once I realised it was you who had brought the Chitauri here.” 

Loki growled quietly at him as he took another step closer, “How could you possibly know-“ 

“Thor told me, word for word.” Tony said with a shrug, “And in return I request nothing more than you don’t kill anyone, or break any of my property in rage with your magic or otherwise.”

Tony crossed his arms and regarded the trickster quietly while Loki thought about his offer.

Tony had his own magic of course, not extremely powerful, but enough for everyday tasks and defending himself if he wanted to use it. But given that the use of his magic would stick a shining beacon above his head for people to see, he was avoiding that particular sort of attention. 

Since his wings had begun to blacken keeping himself hidden from other angels had become somewhat of a necessity, be it from those pure of soul who wished to cleanse him, or fallen angels who wanted to recruit him. 

Speaking of his magic, it was fluttering weirdly through his system, restlessly looking for a way out. 

And reaching towards the trickster god in front of him. 

He frowned as his wings extended and stretched without his violation. 

He pulled his wings against his back tightly and got a good grip on his magic. That reaction was out of place. Tony exercised complete control over his magic, and usually his wings too. The only variable out of the ordinary here was Loki, and that thought made Tony pause.

His magic was reaching for the trickster, wanted to heal him.

That... 

That wasn’t good.

Tony was snapped out of his reverie as Loki spoke up ,”I will accept your offer Stark.”

The inventor grinned around his growing discomfort as he got a tighter hold on his magic, “Good, come with me.”

He turned to walk towards the elevator, and when he looked back Loki was following, not a single step out of place and no hints as to his exhaustion that had been so obvious to Tony before.

The trickster stepped into the elevator and as they began to move Tony spoke to Jarvis, “Complete lockdown on my floor Jarvis. No one goes up there but me.”

“Of course Sir.” 

Tony frowned at Jarvis’ slightly disappointed tone, “Don’t you use that tone with me J, I’ll do what I like. They don’t need to know he’s here.”

“I would never Sir, penthouse lockdown initiated.”

Tony nodded as the elevator came to a stop and he stepped out, Loki following behind, “Is the voice that inhabits this tower sentient Stark?”

The inventor frowned as he led Loki past the lounge and kitchen down the hallway to a guest bedroom.

“I don’t really know. Jarvis was built as an artificial intelligence and he learns from all the people that he interacts with. He’s seemed to have developed a personality, and more recently how to convey emotions.” Tony shrugged as he led Loki into the room, “You can ask him if you like.”

The trickster nodded absently as he looked around, there was a large bed in the middle of the room, and two doors to one side. Tony pointed to them, “One of those is a bathroom, the other a closet. Have J order you some clothes if you like, he should be able to get your sizes with a quick scan considering you’re only wearing,” Tony paused as he gave the trickster a once over, “well, prison pants I assume.”

Loki snorted as he made his way towards the bathroom, “I thank you for your hospitality Stark. Can I ask Jarvis for anything then?”

Tony paused on his way towards the door, “Well, anything within reason.”

The inventor watched as Loki leant against the doorway to the bathroom with a smirk, his eyes trailed slowly from Tony's feet to his eyes.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “I said within reason, honey”

“Oh I can be reasonable, darling” The trickster purred and Tony was surprised into a laugh as he left.

“Ask Jarvis if you need me, Its about 5am, which mean there’s no point sleeping till tomorrow night so I’ll be in the lab” The inventor said as he stepped out of the guest room and made his way to the lounge.

He flopped down onto the couch cushions as he heard the shower turn on. The avengers were going to kill him. Natasha might very well dismember him, slowly. While he was awake.

He ran a hand down his face with a sigh, Loki was innocent of trying to rule the planet, Tony knew that. And he knew the trickster needed time to recover his magic and heal his mind. He wouldn’t want to see the other avengers, or Thor, in such a weakened state if how badly he had tried to hide it from Tony on the way up here was any indication.

Tony felt his magic shift in his bones slightly in concern and he frowned. Now why did it keep doing that. He wanted to keep Loki safe yes, but why would-

His thoughts came to a dead halt as his eyes widened. Loki had never been in his lab before and the trickster had looked bewildered when he realised where he was. 

You can’t teleport somewhere you’ve never been before unless...

Unless you’ve got an anchor already tying you there, one of a mental sort.

Tony swore as he stood from the couch and began pacing, his wings flexing as he went, that meant nothing good. Loki wouldn’t want it and as attractive as the god was, because that heated once over before was nothing except a turn on, Tony didn’t know if he wanted it either. But apparently his magic had chosen Loki as his own, as a match to himself. 

And that was insane.

He wouldn’t force the bond on the trickster. He wasn’t even going to mention it. Loki would think it was just one-sided, to the god himself, if he had even figured it out yet. You can’t have a bond of this sort without magic, and as far as the god knew Tony didn’t have magic.

The inventor let out a deep breath as he turned towards the elevator and took it one floor down to his lab.

His job was to protect this planet, and the black in his wings was proof of his failure in that. If he couldn’t guard and protect, the functions he was quite literally born to do, how in all the realms was he supposed to have a functional relationship with a god?

Tony sighed as he sat at a bench and dropped the illusion on his wings. He brought one around to touch, the silken feathers sliding through his fingers.   
Tony was of the belief that he didn’t particularly deserve anyone. He was here to guard and protect. That is all. Pepper had been disastrous enough, and she had been mortal.

His magic had chosen Loki, and his magic was part of him, which in a round about way meant he had chosen Loki. 

Regardless, he would not force this on the god. Let him heal in relative peace and leave, Tony can content himself with a friendship and nothing more. The god doesn’t need to know what he is, he can leave without that knowledge and everything can just go back to the way it was.

Although, Tony had to admit, if Loki was going to flirt he was going to flirt back. 

The inventor grinned as he sat up straight and the illusion shimmered back over his wings, a natural magic that required almost no thought on his part. He could finish Clint’s bow, make friends with the trickster god in his guest room and flirt for all he was worth. 

And then Loki could leave and he would be fine.

Really.

Absolutely fine.

 

OOOOO

 

Loki ached, everywhere. The warm water of the shower in Stark’s guest bathroom was helping to some degree, but nowhere near enough.

It certainly wasn’t helping his jumbled thoughts either. Loki was not used to his mind being in such a shambles.

He had a theory as to how he had managed to wind up in Stark’s personal lab, a place he had never even seen before, and he didn’t like it one bit.

It was an old legend, one there was very little proof of and it was only whispered about in conversation and mentioned briefly in a few of Asgard’s oldest books.

He would not tie himself to a magic-less mortal, and live with a one-sided bond. He would not.

What little was left of his magic swirled through him in protest to that sentiment and he slammed a fist into the tile of the shower, the white stone cracking under the force of his need for a distraction.

Tony Stark was trouble, to his sanity, magic and libido among everything else.

He wanted Tony Stark.

His magic was telling him he wanted Tony Stark far more than just in a physical capacity but Loki pushed those thoughts down, buried them in a sigh as he stepped from the shower and dried himself off.

He would content himself with making friends with Stark, flirting and conversing. And perhaps he’d let himself wind up in the mortal’s bed. But he would leave.

Once he was healed completely Loki would leave.

As he pulled on a pair of too short jeans left on the bed, obviously Tony’s, he nodded to himself, feeling much better now that he had a plan in mind.

He would be able to leave.

He would make himself let Stark live his life, and he could continue his own, without a bond to the mortal.

He would not get in so deep that he could not leave.

 

OOOOO

 

Thor returned the next day around lunch time as the rest of the avengers were only just waking up for a late breakfast having stayed up till daybreak watching Doctor Who.

Tony looked up bleary eyed from his third cup of coffee as the thunderer sat down across from him. He had been in the workshop since Loki had disappeared into his bathroom at about 5am. Tony sluggishly remembered the god currently sleeping in his guest room and shrugged the thought off. Loki would not have stayed if Thor could sense his presence.

“My friends, my father has told me that my brother sabotaged himself in order for us to capture him. He was being watched in his mind by one we refer to as the Mad Titan.”

Tony nodded as he took another sip, “I did tell you.” He muttered into his mug

Thor frowned at him, “You knew?”

Tony hummed as he pushed the tablet he had in front of him towards Thor, “The same two photos as yesterday J.”

The tablet lit up with the picture of Loki and Clint’s faces and Tony winced as Thor slammed his fist onto the table, consequently waking them all up properly with a start.

“So he let us catch him, in order to return home, far from the Mad Titan, in order to remove that monster from his head.”

Tony nodded and there was a pause before Steve spoke up, “How did he escape? I thought the cuffs you had restricted his magic?”

Thor sighed heavily as he pushed the tablet back across the table to Tony, “I mentioned my brother was adopted yes?” there were nods all round the table as Thor continued, “He is a frost giant, abandoned by his Father during war, King Laufey, for being very small. His natural Jotunn skin is blue, and he used it to freeze the cuffs and weaken the metal enough for him to break out. After that he teleported to we know not where.”

Tony took another gulp of his coffee as Clint started to speak, “So if we see him what do we do?”

“Do not attempt to contain him, you won’t be able.” Thor said with a shake of his head, “I’m not sure what you should do. Does the Captain have any suggestions?”

Steve pursed his lips, “Leave him be. He’s still dangerous and unless he’s harming civilians or causing property damage there is no reason for us to get involved.” He looked to Thor with a thoughtful expression, “Perhaps leave us with some way to contact you? If we do see him we can let you know.”

Thor nodded, “That is a good idea yes. I shall return with something for you to reach out to me with should you see him.” The thunder god stood with a grin, “You all look like you need as much coffee as the man of iron is currently inhaling, I shall see you soon.”

The avengers waved him off with various levels of laugher and Tony was about to head up to his lab when he got in the elevator but Jarvis took it straight to the penthouse.

“Mr Liesmith has requested your presence Sir.”

Tony sighed heavily, he had been avoiding this. His magic did funky things around the trickster and Loki made it very hard to resists dragging that damn fine body off to bed.

He stepped out of the elevator to find Loki pacing the length of the living room, arms crossed and a frown on his face.

“You okay there Loki?”

The trickster stopped to look at him, “Thor was here yes?”

“Yeah, just to update us on your escape and tell me everything I already knew.” Tony said as he moved to the kitchen and made himself yet another cup of coffee.

“Everything you already knew?” Loki asked as he seated himself on a stool beside where the inventor was standing as he drank his coffee.

Tony downed the coffee and chucked the mug in the sink before turning to face the god, leaning his hip against the bench, “Yep. You escaped after removing the Mad Titan from your mind, and that you sabotaged yourself here on purpose so we would capture you and send you trooping on back to Asgard.”

Loki tilted his head to the side, “And you figured all this out before Thor told you?”

Tony nodded, “I compared your eyes to Barton’s when he was under, you both had the same eerie blue glow. And you’re too smart to get captured unless you knew you could get out, so you escaping didn’t surprise me in the slightest.”

Loki hummed a little as his stood to move closer to Tony, a smirk on his face, “I must admit, the turns of your mind are intriguing.”

The trickster ran a hand down Tony’s arm, touch feather light and Tony sucked in a soft breath, his magic humming under his skin at Loki’s touch before the trickster’s hand came to rest on the bench beside Tony’s hip.

Oh Tony knew this was a bad idea, but by the nine did he want more of those hands. 

Loki’s skin on his. 

Preferably everywhere.

So he grinned and flirted right back.

“Is my mind the only thing you find intriguing?” the inventor asked with a raised eyebrow as he pivoted slightly, moving to rest the base of his spine against the bench instead.

Loki grinned, slow and heated as Tony placed a hand on the trickster’s hip, pulling the god against him, Loki’s arms moving to effectively block the inventor in against the bench. 

The trickster dipped his head slightly to brush his lips along Tony’s jaw line and up to his ear, making the inventor shiver, “Why don’t we find out?”

Tony grinned before pulling the trickster lips up to meet his is a deep, heated kiss.

The inventor groaned softly as Loki's tongue swept through his mouth and he gripped Loki’s hips hard, pulling the god flush against him with a small grind of his hips, making the trickster let out a sharp gasp.

When Tony pulled back to breathe Loki immediately moved his mouth to suck dark marks into the inventor’s skin, trailing in a line down his neck into the hollow between his collar bones, obviously enjoying the profanity and praise falling from Tony's lips every time he sucked with a hint of teeth. 

Tony heard Loki snap his fingers and suddenly it was skin on skin everywhere and Tony had to pause to get a tight grip on his magic where it surged to meet Loki's, locking it down under his skin where it couldn’t get out.

Loki pulled back to run the tips of long fingers feather light along the bruises blossoming down the side of Tony’s throat. “As much as I would like to fuck you on this bench Stark, I feel your bed would be more comfortable.”

“Fuck yes. And Tony, call me Tony.” He said breathlessly before Loki pulled back from him with a grin, gripping Tony's wrist to pull him along.

“Well then Tony,” the inventor shivered at the sound of his name falling from Loki’s lips in a low purr, and his mind wandered to what his real name would sound like in that voice, “Come to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony woke it was notably dark outside and there was a trickster god half on, half off him.

The inventor’s eyes widened as he realised Loki’s head was tucked against his neck, and his own arms were circled about the god’s waist as the trickster slept. Both of them still very much lacking clothing. 

Tony’s wings, regardless of their incorporeal state, were wrapped around the sleeping god in his arms.

Usually, when he wasn’t going to end up in bed with people or have physical contact with others, Tony placed nothing more than an illusion over his feathers, making them invisible. But when there was a danger of someone physically running into them, or when he was stuck in small spaces, such as the suit, he used his magic to make them fully incorporeal, pushing their physical form into a neighbouring dimension of existence. He could still feel them move, reacting to his emotions, but in this realm they physically no longer exist. A handy piece of magic he had learned at a young age.

Tony looked for his magic and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was still tightly locked down where he’d left it before following the trickster to bed.

Loki’s magic wasn’t so controlled.

Tony could feel it running through his system, a vague tingling sensation in his limbs. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing controlled through the stirrings of panic as he followed the foreign energy inside his body to see just how far it had gone, with or without the trickster’s knowledge.

Tony ended up finding Loki’s magic trying to unobtrusively worm its way into his psyche. 

With great effort, because damn was everything in him screaming at him not too, he stopped it rather abruptly and the god woke with a groan, snuggling closer to bury his head where Tony’s shoulder and neck met. 

“As comfortable as this is, I’m surprised you’re still here.” Tony said, making his voice sound as normal as possible, wrapping his panic up in sarcasm.

He felt the god go still against him before the trickster raised his head to meet Tony’s gaze, his eyes widened slightly in alarm.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched Loki’s masks slip back into place, a lazy smile taking over the tricksters face. The god lowered his head again and resumed his earlier position of snuggled into Tony’s side, one arm flung about the inventor’s waist.

“I will admit this is indeed comfortable.” 

Tony’s laugh quickly morphed into a moan as Loki latched his mouth onto Tony’s neck, sucking a fresh bruise into his skin. The inventor breathed a shaky sigh as Loki rolled to straddle him, his mouth still fixed on Tony’s throat. Tony’s hands bracketed the god’s hips and he rocked upwards with a gasp as the trickster bit again over the newly forming bruise.

Loki hummed in satisfaction as he eyed the mark now decorating Tony’s throat, beside the now yellowing and mostly healed collection of them from earlier. Tony pointedly didn’t comment on the god’s possessive tendencies, knowing full well the reason and trying very hard to ignore it.

Tony opened his eyes to see the god frowning as he ran his fingers over the healing marks, “You heal fast Stark.”

“I thought you were calling me Tony now?” Tony said as he leant up to catch the tricksters’ lips with his own, trying his best to dodge that particular observation.

Loki kept the kiss brief, pulling back before it could get too heated to lie beside the inventor, a frown still on his face.

Tony sighed, “Jarvis, what time is it?”

“It is currently 11pm Sir. You will be pleased to note you slept far longer than usual considering you did not sleep at all last night.” 

Tony hummed, “And considering that I am not getting out of bed now.” He turned his head to look at Loki, “Feel free to get something from the fridge if you like.” And with that he shut his eyes, letting himself drift to sleep, oddly content with the trickster by his side.

Although given Loki’s magic claiming him while they slept, and Tony's screaming at him to do the same, to complete the bond, perhaps it was not so odd at all.

 

OOOOO

 

Distracting the mortal from asking him why he had stayed the night had worked. Tony’s neck really was so sensitive.

Loki turned his head and watched as the inventor’s breathing evened out and he drifted once more into sleep. He waited a few moments while Tony fell deeper into the realm of dreams before breathing a shaky sigh and running a hand down his face.

He could feel his magic now humming under the inventor’s skin, it having claimed Tony while they slept without the trickster’s input. 

He had not intended to stay and spend the night with the mortal, much less so closely wrapped around his body while they slept. And now he had a half completed bond to worry about.

This changed his plans. 

With the bond begun, and unable to finish due to Tony’s lack of magic, Loki would not be able to leave for extended periods of time. The god clenched his fists as he shut his eyes. Curse the fates and his magic. He had been quite happy to leave once his magic had recovered fully, to run from this before it could begin. If he had been aware that his magic could act in such a manner without his violation he would not have spent the night with the inventor in the first place. 

Loki turned his head again to regard the mortal with a frown.

He should leave this room. Find some food and return to his own bed.

The trickster’s frown deepened as his magic shuddered through him in protest. He did not want to leave the mortal’s side. 

He battled with himself for a few minutes but ultimately his decision was made for him when Tony rolled over and flung an arm over his waist, their positions reversed from when they had woken, the inventor sprawling over him in a tangle of limbs, his head coming to rest against Loki’s shoulder.

The god sighed in resignation and he brought one arm up to wrap around the mortal’s waist, the other moving to card a hand through Tony’s hair.

Tony let out a happy sigh and moved closer to the god, burying his face against the trickster’s neck. Loki caught himself smiling and quickly stifled the expression. The inventor would never make those sounds were he awake. The mortal did not want him in any more than in a physical capacity, Loki had to remember that.

He drifted off to sleep to his magic humming through Tony’s system and the mortal’s arm tightening around his waist.

 

OOOOO

 

When Tony woke he sighed a little in resignation as he realised where he had ended up. His head was resting on the trickster’s shoulder, his nose brushing the god’s neck while the rest of him was comfortably sprawled over the top of Loki’s lean form.

This bond was going to be unavoidable.

He didn’t want to burden the trickster with himself, no one deserved that. To be bonded to a tainted angel. Angels who went dark, who got even a touch of darkness, were not supposed to know happiness. That is how the legend goes. Though Tony’s not completely sure he believes everything that is legend for his kind. You’re wings aren’t suppose to go back once they begin to darken, but his had started to. So perhaps other legends had less truth to them then his people believed as well.

Tony shut his eyes and swallowed audibly, before taking a deep breath and rolling smoothly off the bed into a standing position. He made his way straight to the shower as his fingers drummed on the arc reactor. 

He needed to talk to Pepper. And Rhodey. They would help set his head straight.

 

OOOOO

 

Two days of avoiding the trickster except for coming to bed, which always ended in great sex and waking up tangled together in a jumble of limbs, Tony’s having dinner with Pepper and Rhodey at a fancy restaurant that re-defined the meaning of private dining.

All of the tables were situated outdoors, surrounded by a hedge, unseen by other patrons and only accessed by waiters.

“So what gives Tony? I don’t think I’ve seen you this,“ Rhodey paused as he eyed Tony’s fingers which were tapping against the table top and how the inventor wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Wait, are you, Tony Stark, actually nervous about something?”

Tony froze as he stared down at his meal and Pepper hummed from beside him.

“He is. He didn’t ask us out to dinner just for the pleasure of our company I’d gathered.” 

Tony sighed and leant his elbows on the table, “I might have a problem.” The inventor muttered, barely audible while still staring at the table.

He looked up when Rhodey coughed on his water from across the table, “Shit. This is an emotional problem isn’t it?”

“How in the hell did you know that?” Tony asked with a frown.

Rhodey just shrugged, “You get this particular look on your face when you need to talk about a girl you’re in over your head for and actually serious about.”

“So, spit it out Tony, who is she?” Pepper asked with a grin

Tony sighed as he leant back in his chair, “He is someone I have been seeing recently, and it’s gotten pretty serious without either of us talking about.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be properly serious about a man before. But that’s not what’s freaking you out is it?”

The inventor bit his lip, Pepper knew he wasn’t quite human and that he could use magic if he needed to, but she didn’t know what he was. Part of the reason they hadn’t lasted was because she didn’t like him keeping secrets. And while he trusted her with all his heart, telling her who he was would have put her in danger. Rhodey on the other hand had seen his wings after the incident with the Ten Rings, his best friend knew everything there was to know. 

“It’s a magic thing.” Tony admitted quietly, “My magic might be screaming at me every time I’m with him that I need to bond with him. Like, for the rest of eternity till death do we part, bond with him.”

Pepper let out a low whistle and Rhodey carefully set his glass on the table.

“Do we get a name?” The colonel asked and Tony took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“Loki.” 

“You mean the Norse god of chaos who tried to lead an alien invasion not too long ago?” Pepper asked, her voice trying very hard not to climb higher in panic.

“He didn’t actually lead the invasion Pep, he was being controlled by someone far more powerful who was inside his head.” 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “He’s still the Norse god of mischief and chaos though correct?”

Tony nodded with a sigh as he ran a hand down his face.

“Well I can’t say I’m too surprised that you of all people would find your match in a god.” Rhodey muttered and Tony barked a startled laugh at he looked over at his friend. Rhodes just shrugged with a grin on his face, “Well it’s true. Someone human was never really going to be a realistic option for you now was it?”

“I suppose not,” Tony said and Pepper nodded in agreement.

“Rhodey is right. None of us have ever been able to keep up with you, I get the distinct impression that he could.”

Tony grinned, “Yeah, he really can Pep. I can’t describe just how brilliant it is.”

“So, what’s the problem? Why can’t you do the whole bond thingo you’re so worried about?” Rhodey asked with a frown

“He thinks I’m human. He won’t want to be bonded with a magic-less human and he deserves someone so much better. I was planning on letting him leave and just never seeing him again. But over the past few days that’s become far less of an option.”

Pepper’s eyebrows knitted together in concern, “Tony don’t you think he should get to decide if he wants to have you himself? You need to talk to him, tell him what you are, whatever that is, and then see where it goes. It’s not going to be good for you if he leaves and you never see him again is it?”

Tony swallowed audibly, “I would probably be very angry alot, easily provoked if he left. I don’t know what else but I don’t think it would be pleasant”

Rhodey nodded as the waiter returned to take their empty plates and Pepper requested a whole new bottle of wine.

Tony raised his eyebrows at her after the waiter returned with the wine.

“I’m going to need a good few drinks to get through this conversation.” Pepper said defensively as she poured herself another glass, “Plus, you need to talk to him. And because you’re horrible at talking about emotions Rhodey and I are going to help you come up with things to say that hopefully won’t get you killed.”

Tony groaned as he reached for the wine himself, “If you’re going to be planning this entire conversation for me I’ll need a whole new bottle just for myself.”

Rhodey laughed at them both before reaching over to pat the top of Tony’s hand, “We’ll help you through this buddy.”

Pepper giggled, slightly tipsy, behind her hand as Tony flipped him the bird while taking a large sip of his wine. 

 

OOOOO

 

Tony had been gone from the penthouse for a few days, which meant Loki had the privacy he needed to use what magic he had recovered to speak with his mother.

The mortal was driving him mad, and his magic was restless with the uncompleted bond hanging between them. He had to speak to someone.

Mirror gazing was the safest way to have this conversation, while using the least amount of magic and still keeping his exact location disguised from the receiving party.

The surface of the mirror in his bathroom on Tony’s floor rippled slightly before the face of his mother gradually became clearer.

She smiled at him when the image cleared completely, “Loki, my son, are you well?”

Loki nodded, “Yes mother. Recovering my magic and building up my reserves again.”

The queen of Asgard hummed approvingly while she held his gaze. There was a brief pause before Loki spoke up again, “I have a question to ask you.”

“I did figure as much. You are doing well at keeping your location concealed and I was surprised you reached out while your magic is still recovering. What do you need Loki?”

The trickster took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his mind and Frigga frowned at his agitation. 

“You know you can come to me with anything Loki. What is it?”

Loki sighed deeply before looking up to meet her gaze, “Can a bond, a soul bond, form between two people when one does not possess magic?”

“No. That is impossible.” Frigga said with a frown and Loki clenched his jaw

“It appears I am doomed then.” The trickster said as he turned away from the mirror and ran a hand through his hair.

He had known this already, but he had hoped-

Oh he didn’t know what he had hoped. 

The mortal had been gone less than three days and yet Loki wanted the inventor by his side. He wasn’t ready to let go of the mortal and he doubted he ever would be.

“What has happened Loki? Did your magic bond you with someone?”

The trickster turned back to the mirror without meeting his mother’s gaze, “Yes. A mortal.” Loki paused before looking up to meet her eyes, “Perhaps it is best that this bond be one sided. He need not be burdened with me for the rest of his life. He does not have magic, so I shall leave when he inevitably asks me to do so.”

Frigga frowned slightly before a knowing smile slid onto her face, “Should he not get to decide if he wants you for himself rather than you deciding for him? And are you sure this mortal of yours doesn’t have magic my son? It is impossible for a bond to form without both sides having magic of some kind.”

The trickster shook his head, “He enjoys me in his bed and nothing more mother. As for the magic, he is mortal, how could he possibly possess the ability to wield-“

Loki cut himself off as he snapped his jaw shut audibly, his eyes growing wide. The arc reactor. The reactor in Tony’s chest had repelled the magic of the sceptre he wielded during the invasion. Tony had created the reactor and it could not have stopped his own magic so completely as it had done without some magic involved. And the bruises Loki liked to leave on Tony’s throat healed far faster than they should.

When he looked back up to his mother’s face he knew his expression was cracked open, hope beginning to make itself known in the tilt of his mouth and the shine in his eyes.

“You have figured something out yes? And he must want you more than in a physical sense Loki, that is the nature of this ancient magic.” Frigga said, the sly smile still on her face.

“He has blocked my magic before. That is not possible unless he possesses magic of his own.” Loki narrowed his eyes slightly and Frigga laughed.

“It appears your mortal, who apparently isn’t mortal at all, has been keeping secrets from you.”

Loki hummed softly, “Yes, it would appear so. Thank you for the help mother.”

“Anytime, Loki.” Frigga said with a smile, “Fair you well, come and see me with this man of yours when your magic has recovered.” 

“He is hardly mine yet mother.” The trickster said with an eye roll.

Frigga just raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk as her image began to fade from the mirror.

Loki waited until it was just his own reflection staring back at him, a determined look on his face, before he left the bathroom.

“Jarvis, please tell me when Tony returns home, I wish to speak with him.” Loki said as he made his way out of his bedroom and towards Tony’s penthouse couch.

“Of course Mr Liesmith.” 

Loki smirked at the slightly smug tone of the AI’s voice and settled onto the couch with a book.

He needed to figure out a way to get the truth out of Tony, but being direct would be somewhat boring. If the inventor had magic he had been keeping it locked down, very tightly. The trickster would have to drag an explanation out of Tony, of that he was sure.

Loki grinned as he sat back and put the book aside. He needed a plan. 

And he was ever so good at plans.

 

OOOOO

 

“Sir, Loki has requested that you return to the penthouse at least to sleep. And I must agree with him, you’ve been down here for three days and you have said yourself that that couch isn’t good for your back.”

Tony stopped working on the designs for the new suit with a sigh. He had been avoiding the trickster by staying in his basement lab, two floors underground where he kept the work in progress suits and the heavier machinery like his cars.

He knows Pepper and Rhodey are right. He needs to talk to the god, to tell him everything. But he’s never been particularly good at expressing his feelings with words. He prefers to use actions, building his team mates new gear to keep them as safe as possible, giving Pepper Stark Industries patents on time, letting Rhodey keep the Iron Patriot suit, that sort of thing.

“Okay J, tell him I’ll be up in a sec.”

“Of course Sir.”

Tony stood up from the bench and tapped his fingers against the arc reactor as he made his way to the elevator and jabbed the button for his penthouse.

He had a shower in the lab, and a couch he had fallen asleep on several times now. Try as he might his mind had wandered from his work back to Loki more often than he had intended. Three days of staying away from the god and he already missed the trickster’s touch, those deceptively strong hands running up his spine as he slept curled into Loki’s side, and where they held around his waist or cradled the sides of his face when they kissed.

He sighed as the elevator continued to rise, man did he have it bad. He could feel his magic growing stronger, pushing against the walls he’d used to lock it down the closer he got to the trickster in his penthouse. 

The doors opened with a ding and he walked through to see Loki sitting on the couch, long legs stretched out along the length of the cushions and a book in his hand.

“Hey Loki,” Tony said with a smile as he walked over to the couch, lifting the trickster’s legs so he could sit before placing them back in his lap. 

Loki put the book down and Tony tipped his head back against the couch, his eyes closing as he let out a long sigh.

He kept his eyes closed as Loki removed his feet from Tony’s lap and when he opened them to roll his head to the side and look at the trickster Loki was sitting beside him, an intent look on his face.

Tony raised an eyebrow, “Jarvis said you wanted me to come back up here to sleep?”

Loki smiled, a slightly wicked gleam in his eye that promised trouble, before leaning forward to press his lips against Tony’s, far softer than anything that had happened between them before.

Tony felt himself practically melt into the kiss with an appreciative hum as the trickster moved to sit in his lap, knees bracketing Tony’s legs while their lips stayed connected, still far more gentle than any Tony had ever received from the god before. 

Loki pulled away far enough to meet Tony’s gaze. The trickster snapped his fingers and Tony’s shirt disappeared in time for Loki to run his fingertips down Tony’s chest. 

Those pale hands circled slowly back up and came to rest either side of the reactor, framing the blue glow.

Loki looked up to meet his gaze and Tony raised an eyebrow at the curious yet determined look he saw there. Loki had never shown much interest in the reactor before but he supposed the god was going to ask eventually.

“This device in your chest must be why I could not control you with the power of the Tesseract in the sceptre I wielded”

“Yeah, I guess so” Tony said softly as Loki’s fingers continued to trace the outer edges of the reactor. It wasn’t an outright lie, Tony tried to avoid lying to the god, because, well, liesmith was his preferred last name. His reactor was powered by his magic, and Loki’s magic and his own decided they were fated, therefore Loki’s own magic would not permit the god to harm him. No matter how jumbled and foggy the trickster’s mind had been at the time. 

His magic was somewhat concentrated in the reactor, and he could feel it reaching out to connect with the tricksters hands. He took a deep steady breath to help control himself, pulling it back and tying the strings of his power tighter to the reactor casing in his chest.

Loki hummed lightly as he caressed the surface of the reactor, the blue glowing eerily against his fingertips, “What does it do?”

Tony opened his mouth to answer when a shrill alarm had both of them jumping, Loki sliding off his lap onto the couch as Tony stood up.

“Jarvis give me comms, now!” he yelled as he ran to attach the bracelets for the suit around his wrists.

Steve’s voice came over the speakers as the suit began to form around the him, “Tony, we’ve got a disturbance downtown. Hill’s confirmed a sighting of Nebula but we can’t be sure if Gamora is with her. A lot of alien foot soldiers. I want you on air support, shoot them down, as many as you can. And if you spot Nebula try and bring her down too.”

“Understood Cap, I’ll meet you out there.” Tony said and before the faceplate could snap into place Loki caught it with a hand, moving to stand in front of Tony.

The trickster pressed a kiss to his lips, “You’re going to answer those questions for me later.” He muttered against Tony’s lips and the inventor smiled.

“Sure will. You can watch if you like, just ask Jarvis.”

Loki stepped back with a grin as he let the faceplate go and it snapped into place.

“I’m sure it will be entertaining.” Loki said with a smirk. Before Tony could turn away he grabbed the wrist of the suit, stopping the inventor from leaving, “Be careful of Nebula. I’ve had dealings with her in the past, she belongs to the Mad Titan. She takes no prisoners and thrives on mindless destruction.”

Tony nodded, a smile evident in his voice through the metallic tone of the suit, “Noted. See you later Loki.” 

And with that one of the glass panels opened and Tony was gone.

 

OOOOO

 

Loki called for Jarvis to give him a video feed of the fight and he settled into the couch to watch with a grin. He had never witnessed the avengers fighting together except against himself, and he had to admit he was curious.

He watched as the Captain, Hulk, and Black Widow worked on the ground, taking down the foot soldiers who looked vaguely like the Chitauri. Loki tried not to shudder in recollection of those mindless creatures. They were designed to follow orders, nothing more.

He had no doubts that Nebula had been sent by Thanos to look for him. And that was exactly why he was going to stay in the tower and shield himself completely until the fight was over and that damned assassin was off planet. 

Loki watched as Hawkeye and shield agents herded civilians away from the battle, and Tony shot through the sky, scattering explosions into enemy forces as he went.

The trickster saw the exact moment Tony spotted Nebula and made his way towards her. He watched as the assassin fought with the suit. Tony got in a good hit to her head, shooting off part of the metal that encompassed her skull. But as she went down screaming she threw a small knife at the suit, it lodging itself in one of Tony’s shoulder joints.

Loki watched in horror as the suit seized up before the handle on the small weapon exploded, sending the suit crashing backwards into a building.

“Jarvis, give me a line to listen to the comms!” Loki said, his voice desperate as he stood from the couch.

Tony had to be okay. He would be okay.

A few moments later and Tony’s laboured breathing came from the TV speakers, along with the voices of the rest of the avengers, the captain’s filtering through first.

“Iron Man, report!” 

“I’m down Cap. Suit is completely immobile and I’ve got aliens closing in. Some back up would be appreciated.”

Loki clenched his fists as Jarvis spoke up, “I cannot unlock the suit and Nebula is showing signs of waking Mr Liesmith. All team mates approximately 4.7 minutes away from Mr Stark’s location at minimum. Aliens approximately 1.3 minutes from Mr Stark’s location.”

The trickster swore at the same time Tony did over the comm lines, “If you want me in one piece Cap someone is going to have to hurry, they’re closing in fast.” 

Loki growled out a spell, his voice low as he let his armour form around him, throwing knives in hand.

He had made his choice, the other avengers and Nebula be damned, he was not going to leave Tony injured and immobile in battle with no way to protect himself.

He used most of his recovered magic and pulled on his power that was running through Tony’s body to materialise at the inventor’s side.

When he arrived he took down the closest aliens with well aimed knives to the head before turning to tear the faceplate of Tony’s suit.

“You are an idiot.” Tony muttered as he looked up at him and Loki shook his head.

“Jarvis calculated, they weren’t going to get here in time. I couldn’t just – “

“Tony, we can see Loki, is he near you?” Barton’s voice was frantic and Tony sighed as Loki spun around and took out a few more of the aliens that were making their way towards them and shooting their weapons at Tony’s prone form.

“Yeah Hawkeye. He’s currently saving my ass so if you didn’t shoot at him right now I’d appreciate it.”

Loki snorted as he turned back to Tony, using his magic to connect to the comm lines. “Good afternoon avengers. Jarvis informed me you would not make it to his location before these soldiers did, so I got here first.”

“Why are you helping? And why was Jarvis talking to you?”

Loki was about to reply with something snarky when Tony started coughing wetly behind him, spitting up blood. He bent down to collect the inventor in his arms, suit and all.

“He’s got a punctured lung and a dislocated shoulder at minimum. I will take him back to the med bay at the tower.” And with that Loki used the last of his magic to materialise them both in the med bay, pulling the location of that particular floor from Tony’s mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki started pulling the suit off him the second he had Tony settled on a bed, the inventor calling out to Jarvis. 

“Hey J. Tell them I’m fine and that Loki is on our side for now okay?”

“Of course Sir, Doctor Banner is on his way to the tower to see to your injuries.”

Tony sighed as Loki removed the last of the suit and he sat up with a wince. “Wonderful, fucking wonderful.”

Loki pushed him back down onto the bed, “Lay down you idiot. Did I not tell you to be careful around Nebula?”

Tony groaned as he got settled and he felt his magic trying to heal himself. He let a small sliver of it out, hopefully not enough to catch the attention of other angels or Loki, but enough to ease the pain in his shoulder and his lungs. Flesh wounds healed on their own, rather fast and without the intervention of magic. But large internal injuries needed magic to heal. Which was attention he wasn’t quite willing to pull to himself right now.

Loki stood suddenly, “Your avengers are on their way, it appears Nebula has escaped with her soldiers.” He met Tony’s gaze and hesitated briefly, before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips, “I will be in the penthouse when you are healed.” And with that he teleported the short distance upstairs.

Tony knew the trickster would collapse as soon as he got to the penthouse, what little of his magic reserves that had returned he had used to protect Tony.

The inventor sighed as he settled back and Bruce rushed through the med bay doors, followed closely by Natasha and Clint. 

“Where’s Steve?” Tony asked with a wince as Bruce began prodding at his ribs.

“He volunteered to stay for clean up, I have to give him the whole conversation we have here, word for word, when he gets back.” Natasha answered as she moved to stand on the other side of the bed. 

Tony sat up when Bruce requested it. His lung had already begun healing of its own violation, and Bruce began strapping the rest of his damaged ribs. 

He saw Clint wince, “Fuck man, that shoulder is going to hurt like a bitch.”

“I know.” Tony muttered and then he looked to Natasha, “I assume you mean a conversation about Loki?” She raised an eyebrow at him and Tony sighed,   
“Let’s do these questions before Bruce shoves my shoulder back into place then, please?”

“Why did he help you?” Clint asked, a slight accusation in his voice and Tony winced

“It’s, uuh-“ he paused as Natasha gave him a disapproving stare. “It’s complicated at the moment,” Tony finally muttered into the silence

Bruce had stopped working and was sitting on the bed beside Tony, regarding him with a vaguely exasperated expression.

“How long has he been with you?” Natasha asked

Tony sighed, “Since the night Thor told us he’d escaped. My workshop was his first stop. Unintentionally mind you, but yeah.”

“And you didn’t tell us why? You know we believe he isn’t guilty of trying to invade and rule earth right? We had that conversation.” Bruce said, an eyebrow raised 

“I know,” Tony said, “But he was pretty defenceless, his magic basically non-existent. He doesn’t like appearing weak in front of others, much less the avengers of all people. And how he ended up in my workshop in the first place makes this even more complicated.”

“How so?” Natasha asked and Tony screwed up his face in frustration

“I’m still trying to figure that out. It’s a conversation I need to have with him. It involves magic, an extremely personal sort of magic.” Tony paused as he took a deep breath, “Can we please do my shoulder and send me to bed now Bruce?”

“Oh no you don’t” Clint said, “We’re not quite done yet. Magic?”

Tony sighed in resignation, “Yeah. Think, like, soul bond legendary fated for each other shit. Our magic connected when I first came in contact with him during the invasion, and when he teleported out of Asgard it sent him straight too me.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, “Our magic?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he swore a blue streak before subsiding into silence.

“Tony?” Bruce asked, resting a hand on the inventor’s thigh.

Tony sighed, “I can’t tell you, not yet. I am in hiding from people like me who want me dead. Telling you would put you in danger and until I can be sure they are no longer searching for me there isn’t anything I can give you except I’m not human, yes I’m from another planet and yes I have some magic, though nothing extremely powerful.” 

“We would seriously be in danger if you told us any more than that?” Clint asked

“Yes. And so would I.” Tony answered immediately and he looked to Natasha when she sighed

“Alright Tony. Bruce can put your shoulder back and it would seem you have a conversation to have with the trickster god in your penthouse. Both of you come see us for a team dinner when he’s ready for it.” She paused with a thoughtful look on her face, “I assume you don’t want me to inform shield yes?”

“Oh god no!” Tony said, frowning, “I’ve been under their radar for a very long time Nat, I’d like to stay that way.”

She nodded and began to head out of the room before she paused, “When you can tell us, if you ever can, will you?”

Tony swallowed audibly as he met her gaze, “Yes. I will.”

She nodded and Clint squeezed his knee on his way past, “Good luck with that shoulder and the god of crazy Tony.”

“Oh fuck you Barton.” Tony said with a smile as the archer left laughing.

He turned to find Bruce regarding him with raised eyebrows, “You’re going to let me scan every inch of you after this shoulder is healed yes?”

Tony laughed as he braced himself on the bed while Bruce moved to put his hands on Tony’s quickly bruising shoulder, “Sure thing Bruce. Now let’s get this over with shall we?”

Bruce grinned at him, “I’ll hold you too that Tony. Okay, here we go.”

Tony could help the yell that was ripped from his throat as his shoulder clicked back into place with a grinding thud.

He was breathing heavily as Bruce strapped his shoulder and helped him up. He ushered Tony towards the elevator, “Well go on, you’ve got a trickster god too talk to right?”

Tony grinned back at him as the elevator doors opened, “Cheers Brucie!”

He heard Bruce laugh at him as the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent.

Tony used the ride up to the penthouse to consider his options. He needed to explain to Loki, but he had to do that without speaking his name, using too much of his magic or speaking the name angel directly. Those things would pinpoint him to anyone who was searching for him. 

The fallen angels wanted to recruit him, or kill him. It was unusual for an angel to have their wings begin to blacken and then stop, before slowly reverting back to their original unblemished state. This anomaly was also why the angels who still remained pure wanted to find him. 

He was pretty sure they didn’t want him dead, more just wanted to question him. But he wasn’t willing to risk the safety of the people he cared about. Though he wasn’t sure how long that resolve would last when faced with Loki and the half started bond that lay between them.

The doors opened with a ding and Tony took a deep breath as he stepped out into the penthouse. Loki’s back was too him and the trickster was sitting at the bar, a glass of what looked like scotch in one hand.

Tony walked towards the bar and stopped when he reached the trickster. He sighed quietly when Loki still wouldn’t look at him and he moved to lean his back against the bench, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the trickster beside him.

They stood in silence, Loki occasionally taking a sip of his drink while his other hand drummed against the stone in a slow rhythm. Tony didn’t like silence, he had a tendency to fill it with mindless chatter.

“I built the reactor to keep pieces of magically enhanced shrapnel in place. It keeps my heartbeat regular and stops those metal shards from piercing my heart and lungs.” 

Loki looked up at him slowly, before he stood and placed his drink on the bench. The trickster moved to stand in front of Tony, taking in the strapping on his shoulder before his eyes dropped to the reactor. His fingers came up to trace the edges of it as he took a step forward, pushing Tony closer against the bench while leaving a tiny breath of air in the space between their bodies.

“You used magic to create this yes?” The trickster asked, his voice quiet

Tony nodded minutely when Loki met his gaze, “Combined magic and technology, yes.”

Loki narrowed his eyes and Tony swallowed audibly, “You kept your magic from me. What are you, who are you?” Tony opened his mouth to answer but Loki spoke right over the top of him, “I have no doubts that you know of the connection between us, I know you must be able to feel my magic where it already resides inside your body and mind. And yet you kept your magic and yourself from me. Why?”

By this point Loki had pushed him fully back against the bench, the trickster’s hands clenched in a white knuckled grip around the edge of the bar either side of Tony’s hips. 

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I cannot speak directly of my race or use my magic, I am in hiding from those who would kill me and those I care for. There are certain words, and spells that require any more than a small amount of magic, that would call attention to my location that I don’t want.” Tony paused as he raised a hand to the side of Loki’s neck and the other arm wrapped around the trickster’s waist, “But I have the feeling you will be able to interpret just fine without me using those names.”

Loki frowned at him and Tony leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, “I know your first thought was that I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you, due to your Jotunn nature or otherwise.” Loki went very still in his grip but Tony continued, “You now know that isn’t true. I may not be able to _speak_ of my nature, nor use any more than the most basic of spells. But that doesn’t mean I can’t _show_ you.”

Tony took a slow breath as he leaned forward to press his forehead against Loki's. The trickster moved his hands from the bar and gripped Tony’s hips as both of their eyes drifted closed. He could feel the god’s magic humming in his bones, his own power battling against the self-imposed restrains to reach it, to tangle with it.

“Then show me.” Loki breathed quietly and Tony grinned, before pushing his lips against the god’s. 

As they kissed Tony dropped the magic that made his wings incorporeal. He felt them stretch out behind him, pushing him forward off the bench and into Loki’s body a little so they could comfortably fold against his back. 

Tony got lost in Loki’s lips momentarily, pulling the trickster against him as he leant back, his wings between his back and the bench. 

When he pulled back to breathe he kept his eyes closed. He felt Loki pull away from him before the trickster’s slightly awed gasp filtered across the space between them. 

Tony outright grinned when he opened his eyes and saw the look on the god’s face. Loki’s eyes were wide, his lips a little swollen from the kiss and mouth parted slightly as he took in Tony wings.

Just because he could, Tony pushed himself away from the bench a little so there was enough space between him and the stone at his back to extend his wings. He stretched them to their full span and watched Loki’s eyes track the movement. 

The tricksters eyes flicked up to meet his gaze and Tony raised his eyebrows at him as he folded his wings against his back.

“You are an angel?” Loki asked, his voice still very quiet as he moved a hand to run over the upper curve of one of Tony’s wings.

Tony nodded as he shuddered slightly at the sensation. It’s been a very long time since someone else has touched his wings. 

Loki smirked slightly at his reaction and experimentally moved to run his fingers through the silky feathers. 

The inventor outright moaned as his eyes fluttered closed, “God damn, that feels amazing.”

Loki grinned as he removed his hands from Tony’s feathers and gripped Tony’s hips instead, pulling their bodies flush against each other, “I must admit I know next to nothing about angels, but I am going to have an awful lot of fun with that I think.” 

Tony opened his eyes to meet Loki’s gaze and grinned at the trickster, “I am more than okay with that.”

Loki laughed quietly as Tony’s arms wrapped around his waist. The trickster’s breath caught slightly when Tony’s wings followed the motion and wrapped themselves around them both, pulling the god as close to Tony as he could get, enclosed in a wall of speckled golden and black feathers.

Tony could feel his magic raging against the restraints he’d placed on it. He leant his forehead against the trickster’s shoulder with a shaky breath. 

It wanted out, it wanted Loki. And Tony was having trouble remembering the reasons why he shouldn’t let it. Now with his wings out and his body so close to the trickster it was getting increasingly difficult.

“Tony?’ Loki asked, concern in his voice at the full body shudder that rippled through the inventor and his wings.

“I am having extreme difficulty keeping my magic locked down where I’ve left it.” Tony muttered, his arms tightening around the god.

Tony felt more than heard Loki take a deep breath, “You can’t use it at all? Because this half completed bond is extremely uncomfortable.” 

There was a brief silence where Tony regained his composure before speaking up, “I have very fine control over my magic, I have used small amounts before and not been found. But it appears you have a tendency to completely shred my control. I’m not sure I could use it for anything without it immediately latching onto you and then exploding all at once.”

Loki hummed quietly in contemplation, before leaning back from the inventor slightly to place a hand over the reactor. “You said you created this with magic yes?” Tony nodded an affirmative, “Well, perhaps I could reach out to your magic instead, but just the small amount you have in this device to keep it running.”

Tony bit his lip, “That might, or might not, work.” He looked up to meet the tricksters’ gaze, “I am inclined to find any way possible to complete the bond to be honest. It’s driving me crazy.”

Loki snorted a laugh, “That makes two of us then.”

“Alright, No. Even if I use my magic it will take them a couple of days to find me anyway. Using the reactor is no guarantee they won’t notice it.” Tony said, his voice going quiet, “I need this. I need you. Fuck it.”

The trickster met his gaze with a frown, “You’re sure Tony? What if they do find you? Then what?”

Tony grinned, “Then I defend myself and those I care about.” Loki was still frowning so Tony brought a hand to the side of the trickster’s face, “Hey, I’ll have you to help me anyway won’t I?”

“Of course.” Loki said with a smirk, turning his face into Tony’s palm a little 

“Alright,” Tony said with a nod, “You ready for this darling?”

“I have been ready for this since that first night I took you to bed Tony.” 

The inventor laughed, face stretching into a grin as he pressed his forehead to Loki’s again, pulling the god as close as they could get, his wings wrapping tighter around them both

 

OOOOO

 

Loki gasped and shut his eyes as he felt Tony’s magic, burning gold, burst bright behind his eyelids. It lit up the trickster’s veins and twined around his own power, mixing the essence of both of them together. He could feel his own magic in Tony’s veins finally be set loose and everywhere their skin touched there was a constant electric hum. 

He felt his magic settle in Tony’s mind and Tony’s in his, claiming each other and tying them together.

When he opened his eyes Tony was looking at him, his expression cracked wide open in fascinated curiosity. It took Loki a minute but when he looked down at himself he realised his skin had turned blue, and his Jotunn form had taken over as the ancient magic had done its work. The soul bond was not any spell that could be spoken, it just happened, whenever the fates decided.

He was about to pull away from the inventor in alarm when he felt Tony’s arms pull him even tighter against the angel’s body, the wall of his wings holding Loki in place. 

“Don’t Loki. Just, please.” Tony said, his voice very soft. “I can feel how terrified you are of my reaction to this skin. Which means you can feel that terrified is the emotion probably furthest from my mind right now.”

Loki took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hesitantly moving his arms to hang loosely around Tony’s neck. He could feel the inventor’s emotions if he reached for them, and they were—

Loki gasped and shut his eyes as the force of Tony’s awe, fascination, _love_ – 

The trickster was unable to stop the strangled sound that ripped its way up his throat before he crushed his lips against Tony’s, his hands coming up to cup both sides of the inventors face.

He marvelled slightly at the easy way in which Tony let him take over, his wings unwrapping from around the trickster as Loki pushed him up onto the bench, mouths locked in a heated kiss. 

The trickster pulled back slightly and grinned at the sight before him. Tony’s lips were swollen and red, his eyes half lidded, hair a tousled mess from Loki’s fingers running through it and his wings, his wings were stretched out across the bench and Loki never wanted to have Tony without his wings to be seen again. Those gold, and in some places black, feathers were simply mesmerising.

He pushed between the inventors knees and leaned forward to suck a bruising kiss into his neck. Tony groaned a lovely long sound, as Loki knew he would, before he pulled the trickster’s mouth up with a hand in his hair to connect their lips again. 

Tony pulled back from the kiss to run a hand down the side of Loki’s face, “You’ve returned to your usual skin you know.” The inventor said between heavy breaths.

Loki looked down at himself and found he was indeed wearing his Asgardian skin, he met Tony’s gaze with a shrug and a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, “It appears you’ve warmed me up.” 

Tony laughed as he pulled the trickster forward for another quick kiss, “You know, as much as I love it when you fuck me on this bar, I think I’d prefer a bed tonight.”

Loki hummed quietly in agreement, his voice a low velvet purr, “Yes. I think I would like to see you ride me tonight. I want to know what your wings do when I make you scream.”

The trickster watched as Tony shivered slightly at his voice, “I am most definitely down for that.” 

 

OOOOO

 

A short while later Tony rolled off Loki and collapsed on his stomach beside the trickster, pushing his wings into non-existence so as not to crush Loki with their weight.

He looked over at the god when he made a noise of protest, an eyebrow raised, “You know they’re going to be rather inconvenient for sleeping purposes right?”

Loki frowned at him as he cleaned them both up a flicker of magic, “They could not be?”

Tony pushed himself up on an elbow to look down at the god, “You really are fascinated by them aren’t you?”

The god raised his eyebrows, “Tony, I know almost next to nothing about angels and you have wings. Actual, physical wings. That appear to do interesting things to you when I touch them. I am beyond curious.”

Tony grinned, “The touching thing is all about intent. Touch with the intent to heal, they’ll heal and with the intent to comfort and it’ll just be a gentle caress, like someone playing with your hair.” Tony shrugged, “You wanted me before when you touched them the first time around. You had intent to fuck me, so it felt kind of amazing.”

The trickster smirked up at him and he pulled Tony’s lips down to his, “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

Tony grinned against his mouth, “You are so going to use that against me.”

The god just laughed as Tony settled over the top of him, head resting on the god’s chest and Loki's arms wound around his lower back. 

It wasn’t long before Tony felt Loki’s breathing even out and he felt the trickster drift off to sleep.

He smiled into Loki’s chest. He could feel their magic humming quietly between them everywhere their skin touched. With the magic confined to their bodies and minds Tony wasn’t too worried about it attracting unwanted attention.

Completing the bond initially however would probably prove to be a different story. He guessed he had about a week maximum, probably less, before some rather determined fallen angels showed up to either convince him to join them in spreading death and despair throughout the realms, or kill him. 

He sighed as he snuggled closer to the trickster and Loki’s arms tightened around him. As long as they didn’t invoke any of the oaths all angels were bound to regarding duels to the death, he would be able to get help from Loki and possibly his fellow avengers.

He just hoped they’d be too stupid, eager or angry to remember to invoke those ancient rules.

 

OOOOO

 

Tony woke the next morning and the first thing he noticed was that he and Loki had moved during the night. The trickster was now half on, half off him, and Tony’s wings had decided to make themselves corporeal while he had slept. One of them was curled up and over the trickster and himself, following the motion of his arm that was wrapped around the tricksters back. His other wing was spread out and hanging off the side of the bed. 

Tony sighed and just tightened his grip on the god, it appeared he wouldn’t be in control of his wings so long as Loki was wrapped up so closely with him. 

Not that he was complaining.

Tony grinned when the trickster moved his head to press a soft kiss against his neck.

“Good Morning Tony.” Loki leant up on one elbow, Tony’s wing still draped over the top of him. “I see you decided it wouldn’t be too inconvenient to sleep with your wings visible then?”

The inventor smiled up at him, “Well actually I did no such thing. It appears they decided to make themselves known while I slept, with no input from me what so ever.”

Loki grinned, “I have a profound effect on you, I gather?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “Don’t you start getting cocky, asshole.”

The trickster smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye as he leaned forward to press their lips together, “I think you’ll find you rather enjoyed my cock last night.”

Tony’s outright laughed at that, moving his wing to lightly knock the trickster over the head with it, “You absolute-“

Jarvis interrupted with an apologetic tone, “My apologies for the interruption Sirs but the team would like to know if you would both wish to join them for breakfast?”

Tony shrugged when Loki looked at him with wide eyes, “They know you didn’t actually try to rule the planet, and that we’re involved in some capacity. We’re going to have to talk to them eventually.”

The god frowned, “Jarvis, will my brother be in attendance?”

“Yes Sir, Mr Odinson is already present. I believe Captain Rogers is teaching him how to make an omelette.”

Loki’s frown deepened and Tony grinned, “Hey! Would you look at that, you’ve graduated from Liesmith to Sir.” He poked Loki in the side as the trickster rolled off him and onto his back, ontop of one of Tony’s wings, “I think Jarvis likes you.”

The trickster raised an eyebrow at him and Tony sighed, “You can’t avoid Thor forever Loki. It might as well be now.”

The god sighed in resignation as he stood from the bed, “You are right. Jarvis do tell them we will be joining them for breakfast.”

“Of course Sir.”

Tony grinned as he rolled out of bed and pulled on some sweats and an old ACDC shirt, “This should be fun.”

Loki scowled at him as they made their way to the elevator, “I’m not sure fun is the word I would use Tony.”

The inventor reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze as the elevator began its descent, pushing a small burst of positive emotion at the god through their bond, “It’ll be fine Loki.”

The god just hummed in agitation, but tightened his grip on Tony’s hand regardless.

When the elevator doors opened with a ding Tony pulled the trickster into the common floor without releasing his grip on the god’s hand. Clint, Natasha and Bruce were all seated at the table with Thor and Steve at the kitchen. They all paused as Tony pulled Loki over to the table.

“I’m sure I don’t need to do introductions do I?” Tony asked, trying to keep his tone light

Clint snorted a laugh as he stuffed his mouth with a forkful of bacon, “Nope. Not even a little bit Tony.”

The inventor felt Loki stiffen beside him as Thor approached them.

“Brother, it is good to see you well.” The thunderer said, his voice quiet as he paused where Tony was now standing between the two gods.

Tony looked up at Loki and the pinched expression on his face with a sigh, “Just let him hug you and get it out of his system, and you two can have a serious discussion later.”

Thor grinned at him and moved around Tony to pull Loki into a hug. Tony watched as Loki sighed and returned the gesture, somewhat reluctantly. 

“As touching as this is,” Clint said, as he waved his fork at them, “I would like to eat my breakfast without emotional family disputes interrupting.” Tony snorted a laugh as Clint pointed his fork at Loki when Thor finally let him go and moved to help Steve bring the remaining breakfast to the table, “We’ve all gotten over the whole invasion thing sparkles, we know it wasn’t your idea, and apparently you and Tony are bonded or some shit. So sit down and eat, so I can continue to eat.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him as he moved to sit in a chair between Natasha and Tony, “Did you just call me sparkles Barton?”

The archer just grinned around his mouthful of scrambled eggs and continued to eat. 

“I think maybe we should eat, and then bombard you with question yeah?’ Steve asked with a smile and Tony shot him a grateful look as he started loading up his plate.

“Cheers Steve.”

The captain just nodded and everyone returned to eating. It was fifteen minutes of slightly tense silence, the avengers darting glances at Tony and Loki between bites of food. 

Bruce started clearing the table and Tony got up to make himself some coffee. Because coffee. And when he came back to the table Loki and Thor were having a stare off across the table.

Once everyone was settled with a mug of coffee or tea Thor was the first to break the silence.

“Clint here said there was a bond between you and Tony brother, of what is he speaking?”

Loki shot a quick look at Tony and the inventor shrugged, “I have no objections. And they’re all going to want a further explanation, so go for it.”

The trickster raised an eyebrow, “Why am I the one who has to explain this?”

Tony grinned, “Because I have the ‘oops I’m not actually human, sorry guys’, conversation to have yet. You can tackle this one.” 

The god snorted a laugh, “I suppose you have a point.” Loki looked at Thor from across the table, “You remember the legends brother? About beings in possession of magic, who find their fated one? That their magic automatically reaches for the other and a bond is formed?” Thor nodded, a frown on his face. “When I encountered Tony during the invasion my magic reached out to him without my knowledge, so when I disappeared from Asgard my spell sent me straight to him in his workshop.” 

Tony watched the other avengers absorb the information and Thor gasped slightly, looking between the trickster and Tony repeatedly. 

The god’s stunned expression slowly morphed into a face splitting grin, “Brother I could not be happier for you. Mother will be very pleased.”

Loki smiled, a small genuine thing, “Thank you Thor. And I believe she already knows.”

Tony looked to Loki with a small smile on his face and the trickster returned it when he met Tony’s gaze. The inventor reached under the table to squeeze his hand and Clint made a gagging sound.

“Okay, that is sickeningly sweet, Jesus Tony, don’t ever look at him like that in front of me again.”

“Please, for the love of god Barton, fuck off.” Tony said with a laugh and when he turned back to the table the other avengers were smiling at him

“I am not in the least surprised you had to find your match in the god of chaos Stark.” Natasha said with a wiry smile.

Tony grinned at her, “I will choose to take that as a compliment seeing as Rhodey said something along the same lines.”

Natasha just shook her head with a fond smile.

Bruce spoke up with a mischievous glint in his eye, “So, I get to scan every inch of you right Tony? In recompense for you not telling us about him hiding in your penthouse for the past month?”

“Oh I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Natasha said with a grin and Tony scowled at her

“Don’t encourage him Nat.”

“Back to the questioning” Clint said, “You really can’t tell us anything at all about whatever it is you are Tony?”

Steve hummed quietly in agreement, “Natasha did tell me you couldn’t for our own safety, is that true?”

Tony bit his lip as he looked at the table, “Yeah, about that-“

“Stark” Natasha growled at him and he put his hands up

“Hey hey, I did mean that.” Tony said as he put his hands up, “It’s just, in order to complete the bond with Loki I kinda had to use my magic. Which means I’ve got about a week before some nasties turn up. Speaking my name or the name of my race would speed up that process, as would using my magic again, which I’m trying to avoid.”

Steve frowned, “So can you explain, without using magic, speaking your name or the name of your race?”

“To be honest, I think if you show them, like you did me, they’ll be able to put a name to it on their own.” Loki said, his voice careful as he looked at Tony

The inventor sighed, “Yeah, but you only had a few, if any, preconceived notions about my kind. Here on earth some asshole decided we’d make good characters in a book that is now the central text of a major religion.” Tony paused as he looked around the table.”Okay, before I do anything let’s get one thing straight. My kind are in no way affiliated with god, if such a being even exists, and I am not some holy entity, understood?”

“I am extremely curious as to where this is going.” Natasha muttered as there were nods all around the table.

Tony rolled his eyes at her before he looked to Bruce, who was sitting beside him, “You might want to tuck your chair in or move Bruce”

The doctor raised his eyebrows but stood as instructed and moved to lean on the other side of the table beside Steve. 

Tony sighed as he cracked his neck, “Alright, here goes nothing.” 

He shut his eyes and it didn’t take much before he felt his wings materialise behind him, stretching out behind where Loki was seated with a sharp crack. He bent his head and rolled his shoulders before opening his eyes.

The avengers were all staring at him with various amounts of shock on their faces, Bruce’s was tempered by an acute fascination. Natasha was the only odd one out, her expression carefully blank.

Tony rested his elbows on the table and raised an eyebrow, “Questions, queries or concerns folks?”

Clint was the first too break the silence, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal “Tony Stark are you a fucking angel?!”

Tony nodded with a grin, “Got it in one Barton. But remember what I said, no religious affiliation what so ever thank you very much.” 

Natasha narrowed her eyes, “Your wings have black in them. It’s not supposed to be there is it?” Tony looked at her in surprise, she shrugged, “You were too reluctant about this. Our safety wasn’t the only reason you didn’t tell us sooner. I put two and two together. It is my job you know.”

Tony sighed and shut his eyes, pulling his wings tight against his back.

“Tony?” Loki asked, and Tony flinched away from the contact slightly when the trickster reached out to grasp his knee under the table.

When he opened his eyes Loki was frowning at him and Tony grimaced. “They were originally all gold, when I first arrived on this planet they were anyway.”

“What happened?” Steve asked and Tony frowned at him. That question from Captain America, god wasn’t that ironic. The epitome of ‘protect people at all costs’ asking him why his wings were black. Tony wished he could use his magic and just teleport the fuck away from this conversation.

He looked down at the table, “My kind, our job is to guard and protect. I was assigned to protect the earth. Considering I gave up about the time of World War One I didn’t exactly do a very good job.” 

“World War One?” Bruce asked, in a very quiet voice

Tony hummed, eyes still glued to the table in front of him, “Our wings begin to blacken when we fail to do our jobs, when we fail to protect.” He looked up when Steve made a slightly disturbed noise. The Captain looked as if he’d been punched in the gut, Tony sighed, “I got to the point where I gave up. Can you imagine how depressing it is to look at humanity for several centuries and only see all the ways you kill each other? Race, religion, greed, you name it and I’ve watched humans killing humans because of it.” Tony looked back down at the table so he could avoid meeting Steve’s gaze again, “I gave up on protecting humanity from itself. So instead I focussed on protecting humanity from what I could. Outside, otherworldly forces like the Tesseract for example.” 

“And that’s how you met Howard Stark” Natasha said quietly

“Bingo.” Tony muttered, “I wasn’t going to let you lot tinker with that thing without some form of supervision. But by the time I realised it was being tampered with from the void, of all places, I didn’t have enough time to stop it. Which was just me failing to do my job. Again.” 

Tony kept his eyes on the table as his team mates processed the new information. He hated shame. Shame and guilt made it impossible for you to be angry or blame anyone else but yourself. 

“Tony,” Steve started and the inventor looked up to meet his gaze, “those mistakes are in the past, you’re an avenger, you’re more than making up for it now.”

Tony laughed a little bitterly, “I do try Steve.”

“Well you’re succeeding.” Bruce said, his voice quiet and the other avengers nodded in agreement, “You never hesitate to show kindness to anyone who needs it, and you protect the world from otherworldly threats with our help. I’d say you’re definitely succeeding now.”

Clint grinned, “You’ve saved my sorry ass in battle more than once, that’s all the goodness you need.”

Tony felt his face stretch into a smile, thought slightly strained, “You’re welcome birdbrain.”

“It fades doesn’t it?” Natasha asked, “Or will they stay that way forever?”

Tony nodded, “It does fade, has since I became Iron Man. But I doubt it will ever fully disappear. I have gotten used to that idea over the years.”

There was a pause before Steve hummed in contemplation, “Will you need our help when these others come looking for you?”

Tony considered. It would be helpful to have back up, he didn’t know how many fallen angels there would be. “Yeah, maybe as back up? I don’t want to involve you in our business unnecessarily. We tend to hold a grudge.”

The captain nodded with a smile, “We can do that.”

Tony grinned as he pushed his wings back into non-existence and stood from the table, “Well, this has been terribly emotional and I now need to go and work on something that will blow up to even out the sentimental feelings for today.”

Loki stood from the table to follow him as he headed for the elevator.

“I’m still getting you in for a scan Tony!” Bruce called after him and the inventor laughed as Loki slipped between the doors and they closed with a ding.


	5. Chapter Five

Tony collapsed against the wall with a shaky sigh as the elevator started to move. That hadn’t gone as badly as expected, but he really did hate talking about his past, or anything remotely emotional.

He startled slightly when Loki pulled him off the wall and into a tight hug.

After a moment of remaining tense Tony exhaled in a sigh and went boneless against Loki’s chest, his arms moving to wrap around the gods neck as he buried his head against Loki’s shoulder.

The elevator arrived at the penthouse with ding and Loki led them both over to the couch. The god settled with his back against the arm of the chair and he gently pulled Tony down to rest between his bent knees, the inventors head on his chest.

Tony took a few deep breaths to calm himself as Loki pushed a hand through his hair.

“The black in your wings, its part of the reason why you kept your nature and magic from me isn’t it? Loki said quietly and Tony heaved a sigh.

The inventor sat up slightly, still in Loki’s lap but moved enough that he could meet the god’s eyes. 

“I was of the opinion that you deserved better” When Loki frowned and looked like he was going to speak up Tony shook his head a little, “Please let me finish Loki.”

The god nodded and Tony took a deep breath before continuing, “I couldn’t force a bond like that on someone else, I didn’t want to bind you to me because I am more than aware that the state of my wings, my shame over that, is my fault and my fault alone. Angels with black wings do not get happiness, they bring only violence, death and destruction. I didn’t want to force you to be tied to me for the rest of our lives because that’s such a possible option.”

Loki frowned, “What do you mean a possible option?”

“The darkness in my wings, it’s not supposed to recede. Mine has been, by some miracle.” Tony pushed a hand through his hair with a frown, “I still don’t understand why, but if that were to stop it would go the other way. I would turn into a fallen angel, a death dealer, with magic that delivers only violence and pain.”

The trickster nodded slightly, “You didn’t want me involved in that.” Tony shook his head before leaning back into the god’s chest. “You do know who I am?” Loki continued, “I deal in lies and mischief, and have deal my fair share of death and violent magic. It’s not a foreign concept to me Tony.”

The inventor shook his head, “It’s more I was worried I wouldn’t be myself anymore. Darkness in magic has a way of just, taking over.”

Loki hummed, “Well, now you have me I’ll make sure you stay in control of yourself.”

Tony laughed softly but didn’t say anything, simply resting in Loki’s arms in comfortable silence.

The inventor was about to move to get up when Loki spoke, “I assume Tony Stark is not your real name?”

Tony pauses his movement, turning to look at Loki. 

“Well. No. But names have power. And as I said, I’m currently in hiding from some very terrifying people, I know I used my magic but if it can take them a couple more days to find me I won’t be complaining. If I speak my name aloud while they are looking for me it’ll be like putting a neon sign over my head, they’d find me within minutes.”

Loki hummed in thought as Tony got up to pour a drink, “So we kill these people who are after you and then you can tell me your name?”

Tony grinned and wandered back to Loki, a glass of scotch in each hand. He handed Loki the drink and bent down to press their lips together.

“You will be the only person who ever knows it Loki.”

The trickster smiled, a small possessive thing, “Good.”

 

OOOOO

 

He’s alone in the workshop, but that’s more than okay. Loki doesn’t like it when he blasts his music down here and the other avengers generally leave him alone when he gets this in the zone. He’s focussed solely on upgrading his suit, it’s the most important project he ever works on so he thinks he can be forgiven for not noticing when two strangers appear in his workshop.

“You’ve been so careful, we’ve been looking for you for centuries.”

Tony spun around to the sight of two angels, both with wings pitch black and clawed hands. The shorter of the two continues to speak, a smirk on his face.

“How long has it been since your wings started to turn black huh? Ever since that day you’ve been avoiding using your magic or speaking your true name. So tell me Tony Stark, what changed?”

Tony kept his face blank as he watched them both, “What can I do for you?”

The taller of the two laughed, long and loud, “We want you to join us Tony. Help us spread death and chaos and war throughout the realms.”

The inventor raised an eyebrow, “No thanks.”

“Oh come on, surely you’ve learned it’s far more fun?” The taller of the two said, taking a step towards Tony. 

Before Tony could say a thing Loki was standing in front of him, his hands glowing with defensive magic, ready to attack. The two angels took a step back, but neither appeared too concerned and the shorter one smiled before speaking.

“We invoke the ancient rite of an honour duel. You win, we leave you be. We win however, and you leave with us. We paint you with the blood of your teammates you’ll kill before we leave and you’ll become a true fallen, like us.”

Tony moved to step around Loki, but the trickster grasped his wrist, pulling him back.

“Tony-“

“Loki, I can’t say no.” The god frowned and Tony sighed, “There are rules. I cannot refuse an honour duel.” He looked towards the security camera where he knew Jarvis was broadcasting to the other avengers, “And if any of you interfere on my behalf I’ll be the one who has to kill you. So please. Don’t”

Loki nodded before releasing his wrist and stepping back towards the edge of the workroom, albeit reluctantly. 

Tony turned to face the two angels and with a thought his wings appeared behind him with a loud clap, not unlike thunder. 

Okay so the noise isn’t really necessary, but theatrics always make it more interesting. 

“Alright, who’s first?”

The fallen angels look at one another before the taller of the two launches himself at Tony, claws out and a snarl on his face.   
Tony kicks him square in the chest and he goes flying backwards, through a work table and making a nice imprint in the concrete wall with an almighty thud.

He makes to get up after falling to the ground but Tony flicks out his magic, trapping the angel’s wings in a tight magical brace and squeezing.

The fallen angel lets out a pained noise and his companion runs at Tony, aiming a streak of red magic at the inventor’s chest. Tony dodges, but not far enough and the energy rips through one of his wings with a searing pain that has the inventor dropping to his knees with a scream. 

Tony gathers his strength and without much though behind the action flings his magic at the fallen angel, who promptly shatters into pieces with an ear piercing howl.

His companion, who is getting up from the floor and shaking out his wings looks at Tony with wide eyes. The inventor gets up from his knees, breathing hard. 

“I’d say I’m an awful lot older than you, which equals more powerful. So what’s it going to be?”

The dark angel swallows audibly and looks at the spot where his companion was, “I yield,” he snarls, “you win Stark. Even with a giant hole in your wing.” 

He disappears with a crack and Tony sways, “Well, that was over faster than I expected.” He says quietly before falling forward.

 

OOOOOO

 

Loki darts forward to catch him before Tony’s face hits the ground.

The trickster lowers him to the ground and the god is dimly aware of the other avengers rushing into the room but he pushes Bruce’s hands away as he settles an unconscious Tony on the ground and moves his focus to the hole in his lovers wing.

It’s on his right side, all the feathers on the lower half singed, with a large hole through the middle of them.

“You got any ideas on how to fix this?” Bruce asks him and Loki nods.

“He told me that when you touch his wings it’s all about intent. So if I touch them with the intent to heal them, they should heal.”

“Sounds too easy.” Clint mutters

Loki shrugs, “Worth a shot.” He says as he reaches out a hand to comb through the misshapen feathers. 

They all watch as Loki runs his hands over the damaged areas, thinking about how Tony’s wings look whole and willing them to heal, willing them to be whole again.

The feathers under his fingers begin to move and then Tony wakes with a gasp and the gaping hole in his wing heals and the feathers right themselves with a loud snap.

“Fucking fuck.” The inventor breathes, “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

 

OOOOO

 

Tony hears his teammates sigh in relief as he sits up with a groan.

Before he can say a word the air in the workshop feels like it’s been charged with electricity and with a clap of magic there is an angel standing in the middle of the workspace. Wings white as snow and magic sparking off her small frame.

“Oh no, no no no.” Tony mutters, “I’ve already done this today, come back tomorrow”

She laughs, a light twittering thing, “fear not Tony Stark, I’m not here to harm you. You fought the fallen angels rather than joining them. That means you are on our side.”

“So why are you here?” Steve asks as the various avengers in the room keep their weapons at the ready.

“Tony’s wings are unusual. I just wanted to let him know that we would be keeping an eye on his progress so we are aware the second he begins to return to darkness.” She says, holding her hands up, palms out.

Tony snorts a little in laughter as Loki helps him stand, “The only time you’d have to worry about me going all death and violence on you would be if this guy here,” he pauses to pat Loki’s hand on his hip that’s helping hold him up, “were to die. Then I might suggest you keep a very close eye on me.”

Loki made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and the angel nodded with a small smile, “Noted, Tony Stark.”

And with that she disappears.

There’s a pause while they all process before Tony speaks up.”Right. Well that’s enough excitement for today. I need to sleep for a god damn fucking week.”

Natasha laughed, holstering her gun, “Take him to bed Loki.”

“Yes ma’am” The trickster said with a raised brow, leading Tony into the elevator.

As they go up several floors to the penthouse Tony leans heavily on Loki with a sigh. He’s vaguely aware of Loki saying his name, trying to get his attention, when a thought occurs to him.

He’s being moved into bed and tucked against Loki’s side by the time he finishes processing and he opens his eyes sluggishly to look up at the trickster with a grin.

“What?” Loki asked

Tony just grinned wider, “Everyone who wanted to kill me is either dead or no longer wants to kill me.”

Loki smiled at him, “Yes, that’s a good thing isn’t it?”

Tony just kept smiling, eyes half closed, trying not to fall into sleep just yet.

“Tony? What is it?” Loki asked concern in his voice

The inventor shook his head slightly, making sure to meet Loki’s gaze.

“Araqiel. Call me Araqiel.”

The shocked but brilliant grin he got in return was the last thing he saw before drifting into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's done
> 
> [You can find me here on tumblr](http://tea-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
